Share My Love?
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Pasangan dalam event terbesar tahun ini membuat Masshiro bingung karena banyak yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangannya.. Pertemuan perdana dengan Nii-sama setelah satu tahun.. Kenyataan buruk dari kakaknya yang selama ini terlihat baik.. Selengkapnya... Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami x Masshiro(OC)... Reverse harem, Smut(Ecchi)...
1. Prologue : Takdir

Title: Share My Love!?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: Kiseki no Sedai x OC

Prologue: Takdir

Sihir, Supernatural, Demon, Pahlawan, Dewa dan Vampire. Semua itu hanya tertulis dalam legenda. Semua itu hanya di dengarnya dari kakaknya. Namun, hampir satu tahun ini ia tidak lagi bisa mendengarkan cerita tersebut karena tiba-tiba saja kakaknya menghilang dan hanya memberinya satu kalimat.

"Datanglah dan carilah aku jika memang kamu ingin bertemu denganku."

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Nii-sama lagi? Aku mohon Nii-sama jangan main-main seperti ini."

"Kiseki Gakuen. Kamulah satu-satunya yang diperbolehkan berada disana."

Cewek ittu bernama Shuuzou Masshiro. Cewek itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya. Ia berusaha mencari diluar Kiseki Gakuen namun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya sejak saat itu. Kiseki Gakuen adalah Sekolah yang menampurng siswa yang memiliki kekuatan diluar kemampuan kekuatan manusia. Sekolah itu pada umumnya tidak dibuka untuk anak cewek. Namun, sekolah itu tiba-tiba dibuka untuk umum baik cewek maupun cowok.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah dan masuk ke sana di tahun kedua. Dan dia adalah siswi pertama yang berada disana tidak ada lagi cewek yang mendaftar selain dirinya. Sekolah itu sebenarnya adalah sekolah yang sangat bagus karena berada di dalam satu pulau yang cukup luas. Asrama, sekolah, tempat makan, tempat hiburan dan sebagainya dilaksanakan didalam pulau itu.

"Selamat datang bagi para siswa-siswa tahun ini. Dan juga satu siswi yang baru masuk pada tahun kedua ini. Selamat datang." Ucap kepala sekolah saat penerimaan siswa baru

"Siswi? Sejak kapan ada cewek di sekolah ini?"

"Jadi, benar gosipnya akan ada anak cewek disekolah ini?"

Semua murid tiba-tiba menjadi berisik setelah mendengar sambutan kepala sekolah. Masshiro terlambat sampai ke pulau dan ia baru saja sampai di pelabuhan saat upacara penerimaan dimulai.

"Achaa, kenapa harus telat sih di saat penting seperti ini?"

Namun, dia terhenti sejenak setelah sampai di tepi pantai karena takjub melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pasir yang halus, wangi ombak dan suara perut laparnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Kamu lapar? Mau?"

"Eh?"

Entah harus bereaksi seperti apa. Di samping Masshiro berdiri seorang cowok tinggi memegang ikan bakar di kedua tangannya dan mulutnya masih penuh mengunyah dan dia hanya dia polos menawarkan dirinya ikan. Cowok itu padahal tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya. IYA DIA TELANJANG BULAT.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"EH? KOK ADA CEWEK DISINI?"

Cowok itu segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam tenda yang dibangunnya. Muka mereka berdua sama-sama memerah. Sebenarnya dia masih bingung apa yang dilakukan seorang murid cowok di tengah pantai, telanjang bulat di pagi hari dan ini hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Gomen, aku kira tidak ada orang dan biasanya tidak masalah karena biasanya itu di sini ini disitu maksudku biasanya hanya ada anak cowok." jawab cowok itu tidak jelas sambil membungkukan badannya meminta maaf

"Aku juga minta maaf. Astaga ini benar-benar sudah telat."

"ARGHH! SUDAH JAM SEGINI?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama panik dan segera berlari menuju aula penerimaan disiswa baru. Belum sampai aula, mereka berdua sudah berhenti mendadak karena melihat pemandangan tidak biasa.

"Chaos. Kenapa jadi begini? Bukannya ini upacara penerimaan siswa baru?"

"Aku ketinggalan. YOSH! KAGAMI TAIGA TIBA!" teriak cowok itu sambil segera pergi dari situ

"Eh tunggu.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini tolong jelaskan." kata Masshiro menahan tangan cowok itu

"Maaf, nona aku harus bergabung ini acara pembuka bagi sekolah ini yaitu dengan menunjukan kekuatan para siswa. Ja-ne nona."

Di depan Masshiro saat ini ada puluhan bahkan ratusan siswa bertarung satu sama lain menggunakan kekuatannya. Aula sepertinya sudah rata dengan tanah entah perbuatan siapa ia hanya bengong menatap mereka semua. Apa sebenarnya tujuan kakaknya menyuruhnya masuk sekolah ini. Kalau bukan untuk mencari kakaknya dia tidak akan pernah masuk sekolah ini.

"Ah. Gomen." kata anak cowok yang tidak sengaja menabrak Masshiro

"Ah tidak apa-apa ak-.

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba atap aula yang besar terbang kearahmu sepertinya ada yang mengendalikan atap itu sehingga bisa terbang namun tidak sengaja terbang kearah Masshiro

"QUANTAM!" teriak Masshiro dengan lantang

Seketika itu juga atap yang besar itu terjatuh tepat sebelum mengenai dirinya. Cowok di sebelahnya tersenyum.

"Menarik."kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum

Masshiro tidak memperthatikan apapun lagi ia segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke ketempat lain yang lebih aman. Dan tidak beberapa lama ia berjalan ia sampai di depan gedung kelas.

"NO! Murasakibaracchi kekuatan ini benar-benar tidak berguna. Oh ayolah bangun-_ssu_."

"Sudah kubilang ini digunakan untuk support bukan untuk bertarung Kise-chin."

"Anoo." Kata Mashiro menyela pertengkaran kedua orang itu

#KISS

"EH? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya dia kebingungan karena cowok yang berambut blonde mencium punggung tangannya sambil berlutut

"Okaerinasai, Hime-sama."

"Hime? Apa lagi ini?"

#Hugs

"Okaerinasai, My Waifu."

Cowok yang bertubuh besar dan tinggi itu tiba-tiba memluknya dari belakang. Masshiro tampak pucat dan bingung. Ia menatap kebawah memandang cowok blonde itu lalu menoleh lagi kebelakang dan akhirnya dia berteriak.

"Pelecehan! Apa lagi ini!"

Masshiro segera melepaskan diri dari mereka berdua. Di belakangnya tampak mereka berdua melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Samar-samar Masshiro mendengar dari kejauhan.

"Apa aku bilang dia kaget kan? Lagian apa maksudmu langsung memeluknya begitu. Dia adalah putri terhormat di masa lalu."

"Kise-chin juga salah. Aku hanya memeluk istriku dimasa lalu apa itu salah?"

Setelah mendengar itu Masshiro semakin bingung dan merasa semakin aneh berada di sekolah ini. Setelah berlari cukup jauh sampailah ia di depan toilet. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk kedalam untuk mencuci muka. Namun, di dalam ternyata ada cowok yang baru saja membuka resleting celananya dan ia kembali menutupnya karena ia melihat seorang cewek masuk.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Masshiro untuk kedua kalinya hari ini

Ia menutup pintu toilet dan kembali berlari lagi. Kali ini ia langsung menuju asrama sekolah karena sudah lelah seharian ini berteriak terus menerus. Barang-barangnya baru tiba dikamar asrama itu dan baru saja ia ingin merebahkan diri di kasur kembali ia dikejutkan oleh suara cowok didalam kamar itu.

"Kita ketemu lagi rupanya?"

"Eh? Siapa kamu?"

"Kamu yang siapa? Apa nama kekuatanmu itu? Menarik sekali."

Masshiro kembali menggingat kejadian tadi saat chaos di depan aula. Ada cowok yang menabraknya dan sekarang ia berada di kamar itu dengannya.

"Maaf, aku Shuuzuo Masshiro. Kenapa kita bisa sekamar?"

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi. Ah, Shintarou sudah kembali?"

"Cih, cewek mesum! Sebaiknya kita pindah kamar saja."

"Tidak bisa Shintarou, sudah diputuskan sensei sejak awal."

"Cih. Jangan dekat-dekat ya cewek mesum."

"Gomen, tadi saya tidak bermak-."

Belum selesai Masshiro bicara cowok berkacamata itu sudah keluar dari kamar dengan muka kesal.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan." Sahut cowok itu lalu membuka bajunya

"K-KENAPA BUKA BAJU?"

"Urusai na, jelas saja mau mandi,kan?"

Tidak habis pikir ada apa dengan hari ini semua orang seenaknya seakan-akan membuatnya menjadi cewek mesum hari ini. Masshiro tidak perduli lagi ia segera pergi dari kamar itu menuju ruang makan.

"Anoo, kamu Masshiro-chan?"

"Tetsu-san? Kamu ada di sini?"

Cowok itu segera memelukmu dan Masshiro membalasnya dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Yamette kudasai Masshiro-chan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Gomen, gomen."

"Kamu kenal dengannya Tetsu?" tanya seseorang lagi dibelakangnya

"Iya, dia temanku sejak kecil. Jadi, benar kamu mencari kakakmu sampai sini?"

"Iya, begitulah sudah setahun ini tidak ada hasil sepertinya aku harus mencarinya disini sesuai petunjuknya."

"Tapi, disini masih bahaya. Tidak ada anak cewek disini."

"Eh, jadi ini siswi pertama yang baru tiba siang tadi?"

"Ah, salam kenal aku Shuuzou Masshiro."

"Aomine Daiki. Kamu yakin sekolah di sini?"

"Iya, aku sangat yakin Aomine-san. Tetsu-san tidak ikut bertarung dibawah?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Energiku terbatas. Jadi, aku segera keluar dan balik ke asrama."

"Baiklah, hati-hati saja disini. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi." Kata cowok yang bernama Aomine itu

"Aomine-kun. Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya aneh saja kenapa bisa ada siswi yang diterima di sini."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan ya Masshiro-chan. Aku yakin secepatnya kamu akan menemukan petunjuk tentang kakakmu."

Setelah itu ia pergi membeli makanan. Waktu berjalan cepat dan malampun tiba. Segera Masshiro menuju kamar mandi. Ia memilih mandi malam hari agar tidak ada yang melihatnya dan terjadi keributan. Setelah selesai sepertinya kedua cowok misterius yang jadi teman sekamarnya itu belum kembali. Sampai akhirnya ia ketiduran. Namun, tiba-tiba Masshiro merasa sedikit aneh karena sepertinya tempat tidurnya menjadi lebih sempit dan benar saja ada cowok yang tidur di sampingnya. Saat Masshiro ingin berteriak mulutnya segera di tutup.

"No! Jangan teriak. Pada mulanya ini adalah tempat tidurku jadi salahmu sendiri yang berada disini." jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum

#Doki doki

"Akashi,jangan menggoda anak itu terus."

"Aku tidak menggodanya Shintarou. Oyasuminasai."

Tempat tidur di asrama itu berbentuk ranjang susun. Pada tingkat pertama yang Masshiro tiduri ternyata punya orang lain akhirnya ia naik ke tingkat kedua setelah meminta maaf. Dan ditingkat ketiga ada cowok berkacamata yang sejak bertemu dengannya terlihat kesal.

Pagipun tiba Masshiro merasa tubuhnya sedikit berat bukan karena beban berat kemarin namun karena ada orang yang menindihnya diatas. Masshiro membuka matanya. Didepannya cowok yang berkacamata #coret ia melepas kacamatanya memandang Masshiro dengan muka memerah dan ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan baju apapun hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Wuah, pagi-pagi Shintarou sudah "menyerang" Masshiro-chan."

"J-jangan salah paham,bodoh. Aku cuma mau menggambil kacamata yang jatuh ketempat tidurnya. Karena kacamatanya jatuh di atas kepalanya aku harus berada diatasnya untuk mengambilnya."

"Ya, apapun itu aku tidak peduli."

Kamu segera bangun dari tempat tidur. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak meminta maaf atas perlakuannya tadi. Akhirnya,Masshiro segera berkemas-kemas dan mandi karena hari ini kelas pertama kali dimulai. Saat menuju ke kelas ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan cowok yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya dipantai.

"Oy, Namamu Kagami-san,kan?" tanya Masshiro sambil menyapanya

Ia, bersikap aneh hari ini ia bukannya membalas salam Masshiro malah ia menarik tangan Masshiro dengan kasar.

"Ini, darah kan?"

"Ah, iya tadi tidak sengaja tergores tanaman berduri di depan asrama aku benar-benar cero-."

#lick

Kagami menjilat bekas luka goresan itu yang masih berdarah. Masshiro bingung, ia ingin menarik tangannya namun cengkraman Kagami lebih kuat.

"Dame yo, Kagamicchi.. Hime-sama bukannya korbanmu kan? Jadi, tolong jangan sakiti dia." Kata cowok yang berambut blonde itu

Ia menarik tangan Kagami agar melepaskan cengkramannya dan cowok yang bertubuh tinggi satu lagi menarik Masshiro dalam pelukannya.

"No! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kagami-chin aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kamu menggigitnya. Maka aku yang akan menghancurkanmu,loh."

"A-Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Sebaiknya Hime-sama jangan dekat-dekat dengan vampire ini. Dia cukup berbahaya jika mencium bau darah."

"Eh? Vampire?"

To Be Continue

Omake:

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan siswi baru itu Tetsu."

"Boleh, aku bersamamu disini sebentar saja?"

"Shin-chan. Bagaimana dengan siswi baru itu apa dia kandidat yang cocok?"

"Masshiro-chan. Berhati-hatilah dengan rommate-mu yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu."

"Hime-sama. Mau teh atau mau aku pijit sekalian?"

"Aku tidak terima kamu seruangan dengan cowok lain Shiro-chin."

"Bisa kamu katakan padaku sekarang siapa kamu sebenarnya? Dan apa nama kekuaanmu itu?"

Akhirnya selesai juga Prologue ini. Rencananya sih cerita ini multichapter dan akan panjang sepertinya. Aku akan berusaha secepatnya untuk membuat chapter 1 karena deskripsi OC nya belum di ungkapkan jelas disini dia seperti apa. Jadi di tunggu kritik, saran dan reviewnya. Arigatou Minna-san.


	2. Chapter 1 : Half-Demon

Title: Share My Love!?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: Kiseki No Sedai plus Kagami x OC

Chapter 1: Half-Demon

"Dia vampire?"

Kagami segera melepaskan tangannya lalu dia masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Hime-sama kamu tidak apa-apa,kan?"

"Shiro-chin aku khawatir melihatmu tadi bersama dengannya." kata Murasakibara masih memeluknya dari belakang

"Tolong lepaskan. Sebenarnya kalian berdua ini siapa,sih?"

Masshiro berusaha melepaskan pelukannya hingga ada sensei yang menyuruh mereka segera masuk dan bersikap sopan padamu. Begitu kelas dimulai pernyataan dari sensei kembali mengejutkan Masshiro yang tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai sekolah ini.

"Seperti yang kalian tau event _Witch Hunting_ akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Karena itu untuk mendukung performa kalian. Kami akan mengadakan latihan antar siswa. Dan lawan kalian adalah orang yang kalian sapa setelah keluar dari kelas ini."

"_Witch Hunting_? Apa masksudnya itu?"

"Heh, Hime-san tidak tahu event sebesar itu?" sahut Kise yang duduk di sebelah kiri Masshiro

"Itu adalah salah satu event terbesar tahun ini,loh. Walaupun aku tidak bergitu tertarik." kata Murasakibara ikut menimpali

"Seluruh kelas sudah diberitahu jadi kalian tidak akan bisa mengelak. Oh, iya dan satu lagi untuk anak kelas satu dan kelas dua diperbolehkan berpasangan oleh siapapun untuk melawan yang lain. Jadi, silahkan nikmati pelatihan ini dan ikuti peraturannya. Kelas berakhir hari ini. Terima kasih."

Akhirnya setelah sensei keluar dari kelas beberapa anak yang lain mulai mencari pasangan untuk bekerja sama dalam latihan pertarungan itu. Masshiro segera keluar dari kelas sebelum orang yang bernama Kise dan Murasakibara itu mengajaknya berpasangan. Baru saja dia keluar dari kelas tidak beberapa lama kemudian muncul dua orang bersamaan memanggilnya dari kanan dan kiri.

"Anoo, Shuuzo-chan." kata Kagami menyapamu dari arah kanan dia baru saja kembali dari toilet

"Oy, pettanko. Aku mau bicara denganmu." Kata Aomine yang muncul dari sebelah kiri karena kelasnya berada di sebelah kiri kelasmu

Kamu bingung. Siapa yang menyapanya pertama? Siapa yang akan menjadi lawannya? Walaupun ia masih tidak mengerti namun sepertinya laihan itu cukup penting mengingat antusias dari anak-anak di kelas.

"Achaa, Hime-sama. Benar-benar kurang beruntung ya? Jadi, Hime-sama akan melawan mereka berdua sekaligus?"

"Gawat, Shiro-chin sebaiknya tidak usah ikut latihan itu. Ini berbahaya."

"Eh?"

"Kalian berdua bicara apa sih daritadi? Aku baru saja mau berbicara sebentar dengannya. Ada apa sih ini?" tanya Aomine kebingungan

"Pasti deh, Aominecchi ketiduran di kelas dan tidak mendengarkan sensei. Event _Witch Hunting_ sudah mau dimuali sebentar lagi." jelas Kise sambil menghela nafas

"APA? Event itu sudah dimulai? Jadi, tadi barusan aku?"

"Jangan bilang Kagamicchi juga?"

"Aku baru aja kembali dari toilet. Gomen, tadi aku menyapanya karena mau meminta maaf atas perlakuan tadi pagi"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh,ya? Lalu bagaimana ini? Shiro-chin orang baru di kelas ini. Dia baru masuk tahun kedua tahun ini. Masa dia harus melawan kalian berdua?"

Masshiro sejak tadi hanya terdiam karena semakin pusing dengan arah pembicaran ini. Akhirnya kembali Aomine dan Kagami membuat pernyataan mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu berpasangan denganku melawannya?" kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"APA?" teriak Masshiro bersama Kise dan juga Murasakibara

"Maaf, permisi Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun. Masshiro-chan hanya boleh berpasangan denganku." kata seseorang yang muncul dari belakang

"Kurokocchi juga?"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan padamu Masshiro-chan."

Kuroko menarik tangan Masshiro lalu pergi ke atap sekolah agar tidak ada yang menggangu percakapan mereka.

"Kuroko curang dia memonopoli Hime-sama sendirian."

Di atap Sekolah

"Tetsu-san, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan mengajaku berpasangan denganmu di event itu?"

" Gomen, Jika kamu berkenan berpasanganlah denganku karena event ini adalah yang terakhir kita bisa bersama. Kamu baru pindah di sekolah ini jadi ini tahun terakhir kita bisa bersama."

"_Witch Hunting_ itu maksudnya kita berburu para penyihir? Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali event ini diadakan. Pada awalnya event ini biasa untuk melatih para siswa namun sekarang para penyihir melakukan pengkhianatan."

"Pengkhianatan? Jangan-jangan saat _Hell War_ tahun lalu itu?"

"Kamu tau mengenai itu?"

"Nii-sama pernah memberitahu itu dan itu hari terakhir aku melihatnya."

"Iya, perang besar-besaran. Mereka berkeinginan mendapatkan keabadian. Tugas kita adalah menangkap mereka dan menyerahkannya pada dewan sihir berwenang."

"Jadi, itu event penting ya? Apa ada kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu dengan nii-sama disana?"

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Selama ini kita bisa hidup damai didalam pulau ini karena kita dilindungi. Jika kita pergi ke utara maka itu adalah tempat para penyihir berkumpul."

"Kita dilindungi disini? Oleh siapa? Aku baru tau tentang itu."

"Sepuluh orang eksekutif. Banyak yang tidak tahu siapa saja mereka yang aku tau hanya dua orang."

"Siapa mereka? Pasti orangnya mengerikan,ya?"

"Pada saatnya nanti kamu akan mengetahui siapa mereka."

"Baiklah, aku sedikit merasa lega kemungkinan untuk bertemu nii-sama masih ada."

"Jadi, kamu masih yakin kakakmu diculik para penyihir itu?"

"Kemungkinan begitu. Aku mendapatkan pesan untuk bersekolah disini. Nii-sama memberikanku petunjuk melalui mimpi. Ia menyarankankanku jika ingin bertemu dengannya aku bisa datang ke sekolah ini. Mungkin ini salah satu jalan dengan mengikuti event ini aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya."

"Aku yakin kamu juga bisa bertemu dengannya. Nejimura-senpai orang yang sangat baik. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Arigatou, Tetsu-san. Aku pasti akan memilihmu. Mohon bantuannya."

"Iya, aku juga mohon bantuannya."

Mereka berdua menundukan badannya memberi hormat dan daritadi juga ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari atap sekolah di gedung depannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu meninggal Taiga. Anak itu satu-satunya yang bisa membantumu. Aku yakin." kata orang misterius itu

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk menganggunya karena dia adalah salah satu kandidat untuk Shin-chan."

"Kazunari-san? Ada apa kamu disini?"

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu sebentar mengenai kalian para vampire dan kami."

Didalam kamar Masshiro

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ada _Ero Porn_ disini?"

"Ah, Akashi kamu sudah balik? Shampo didalam kamar mandi habis apa aku boleh menggunakan shampomu sedikit?"

Midorima muncul dari belakang Masshiro. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memegang shampo dan hanya mengenakan handuk. Dia tidak melihat jelas siapa yang masuk ke kamar dan salah mengira yang masuk Akashi karena dia tidak menggunakan kacamata.

Masshiro meremas-remas _Ero Porn_ itu menjadi bulat dan melemparkannya pada Midorima.

"Itte, siapa sih? Ah, bocah mesum ya? Cih. Apa ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa ada _Ero Porn_ disini?"

"Takao teme! Incubus itu benar-benar mengesalkan."

"Incubus?" tanya Masshiro binggung

Incubus adalah iblis penggoda pria yang kadang muncul dalam mimpi manusia yang memberikan mimpi yang membawa hawa nafsu. Karena Masshiro sudah lelah dan capek berdebat dengan Midorima akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya.

Di depan kamar Masshiro

"Tunggu, oy aku mau bicara sebentar."

"Jika kamu mau memaksaku untuk berpasangan denganku aku menolak. Aku minta maaf Aomine-san."

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku sebentar. Kamu benar-benar adik dari Nejimura,kan?"

"Kamu kenal kakakku?"

"Jelas semua mengenalnya. Dia adalah penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa."

"Jadi, maksudmu apa?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan kakakmu. Maaf, jika ini egois mengajakmu berpasangan denganku aku membutuhkan pejelasan darinya. Aku belum sempat mendengar penjelasan darinya."

"Memangnya apa yang mau kamu dengar dari nii-sama?"

"Penjelasan kenapa dia tega membunuh sahabatku."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Aomine-san? Summimasen, aku menggangu percakapan kalian." kata seseorang muncul dari belakang Aomine sambil meminta maaf

"Ryou? Sudah aku bilang biar aku yang menjelaskan semua ini. Aku harus meminta kejelasan."

"Summimasen, Aku Ryou Sakurai. Aku yang menyebabkan masalah disini. Summimasen, Aomine-san seharusnya kita tidak perlu membahas ini semua lagi."

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tau saat ini hubungan kalian semua dengan para penyihir sedang buruk namun kakakku tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Tidak mungkin katamu? Buktinya jelas di depanmu sekarang."

Aomine menarik tangan Masshiro dan meletakannya di dada Sakurai. Tidak berdetak. Tidak ada detak sama sekali di jantungnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Dia dibunuh kakakmu dan dia membangkitkannya lagi. Lalu dia menghilang begitu saja. Apa maksudnya ini? Maaf, tapi kakakmu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Nii-sama membangkitkannya?"

"Summimasen, mungkin kamu selama ini tidak mengetahui apa kekuatan kakakmu? Dia seorang penyihir dengan kekuatan _Necromancy_. Dia bisa membunuh seseorang dalam satu sentuhan dan membangkitkannya lagi."

"Nii-sama seorang _Necromancer_? Tidak, Itu tidak mungkin."

Masshiro, meneteskan air mata ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Masshiro pergi keluar asrama. Dia masih menangis. Karena menangis ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." kata Masshiro sambil mengusap air matanya

"Ah, kamu siswi baru itu ya?"

"Etto, kamu siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan aku Himuro Tatsuya. Kebetulan aku ingin menemuimu. Apa kamu ada waktu sebentar?"

"Ada apa ya?"

"Maaf, jika sebelumnya saya tidak sopan karena saya ingin meminta bantuan darimu disaat kita baru kenal dan bertemu."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa saya bantu? Kalau memang saya bisa menyanggupi saya dengan senang hati akan membantu."

"Maukah kamu menolong Kagami Taiga?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Aku memang akhir-akhir ini belum melihat dia lagi sejak kejadian di depan kelas."

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa di depan kelas?"

"Kagami-san kemarin mengajakku untuk berpasangan di event _Witch Hunting_. Namun, saat itu secara kebetulan disaat yang sama juga ada yang mengajakku juga."

"Jadi, saat kamu keluar kelas mereka berdua menyapamu bersamaan?"

"Iya, seperti itu. Aku juga belum berbicara dan belum bertemu dengannya hingga saat ini."

"Jadi, salah satu dari dua orang itu bisa menjadi lawanmu di latihan nanti dan satunya lagi bisa menjadi pasanganmu?"

"Iya, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk berpasangan dengan sahabatku Tetsu-san."

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tapi bisakah kamu berubah pasangan? Aku mau kamu bisa berpasangan dengan Taiga karena dia sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengannya?"

"_Half-Demon_. Aku tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Masshiro kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia memang terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Tinggi normal seperti anak cewek seusianya, rambut panjang sebahu, badan yang cukup kurus,sangat menyukai musik pop, kehidupan normal seperti manusia lainnya. Namun, ia tidak menyangka ada yang mengetahui rahasia lain dari dirinya.

Masshiro memang merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga Shuuzo yang merupakan seorang penyihir. Dunia _Underground_ tidak bisa menerima anak keturunan setengah manusia dan setengah demon. Dunia manusia juga takut kepadanya penduduk di desa juga membuangnya dan memisahkannya dengan ibunya sampai akhirnya dia diangkat oleh keluarga Shuuzo dan mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Shuuzo Nejimura.

"Darimana kamu mengetahui itu?"

"Darah."

"Darah? Jangan-jangan saat Kagami-san bertingkah aneh waktu hari pertama aku masuk sekolah kemarin?"

"Darahmu berbeda dari manusia biasa,darahmu bisa menarik banyak penghuni _Underground_ seperti kami para vampire untuk mendapatkan darahmu bagaimanapun caranya karena darahmu bisa menambah kekuatan kami berlipat kali ganda."

"Jadi, maksudmu kamu ingin memanfaatkanku untuk membuat kalian menjadi lebih kuat?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Taiga memang merupakan salah satu calon dari _King of vampire_ namun dia sudah hampir melewati 12 bulan purnama tanpa meminum darah apapun."

"12 bulan purnama tanpa meminum darah apapun? Kalau tidak salah bulan purnama itu saat dimana rasa haus mereka berlipat kali ganda,kan? Dia bisa bertahan selama ini?"

"Dia sangat kuat mampu betahan selama ini. Dia tidak ingin menjadi _King of Vampire _lagi karena ras kami sudah dipastikan akan punah sebentar lagi."

"Punah? Bukannya ras vampire masih banyak di dunia ini."

"Kamu tau? Bulan purnama akan terjadi kapan lagi?"

"Jangan-jangan saat _Witch Hunting_?"

"Iya, para penyihir akan memburu Kagami Taiga malam itu."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukan hal ini? Para penyihir itu menginginkan kekuatan besar untuk keabadian,kan? Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Kagami-san."

"Iya memang kedengarannya mudah. Berikan saja Taiga darah manusia sebanyak-banyaknya agar dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan besar namun satu lagi hal yang menghalangi."

"Menghalangi?"

"Saat dia menghisap darah manusia dipastikan manusia itu sudah memberikan hidupnya bagi dia. Manusia itu akan mengalami gejala bernama _No Brain_."

"_No Brain_? I

"Itu fenomena dimana otak mengalami kerusakan parah dan hancur perlahan-lahan dan menjadi gila. Saat ia mengetahui fakta itu Taiga berhenti menghisap darah manusia. Dia tetap berjuang bagi ras ini dengan kekuatannya yang semakin melemah itu."

"Aku akan membantu Kagami-san! Kagami-san selama ini berjuang begitu keras sendirian."

"Benarkah? Kamu yakin? Terima Kasih. Tenang saja _No Brain_ tidak akan terpengaruh padamu karena kamu _Half-Demon_."

"Iya, aku akan berusaha membuju-."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu sedikitpun. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu memberikan darahmu begitu saja."

"Tapi Kagami-san. Aku ingin membantumu. Jika darahku bisa membantumu dan menyelamatkan orang lain aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Kamu mungkin memang tidak keberatan namun bagaimana dengan yang lain? Keluargamu contohnya?"

"Keluarga? Nii-sama pasti mengerti."

"Bukan mereka maksudku bagaimana dengan keluargamu yang sebenarnya?"

"Mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku sejak mereka membuangku. Aku tidak peduli pendapat mereka. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Sudahlah. Tatsuya sebaiknya kamu jangan asal-asal mebocorkan masalah ras kita dengan orang lain."

"Taiga. Tunggu Taiga!"

Himuro berlari mengejar Kagami namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Masshiro yang masih kesal setelah bertengkar dengan Aomine memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Tengah malam ia terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi. Kedua _roommate-_nya belum juga kembali. Jam malam sepertinya memang tidak berlaku bagi mereka berdua karena mereka punya tugas khusus dari sekolah yang Masshiro tidak tahu.

"Siapa ya di dalam?" kata Masshiro sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Urgh..."

"Midorima-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Astaga kenapa masuk _bathtub_ dengan keadaan masih menggunakan baju sih?"

"Huh? Owh, kamu."

"Bukannya bilang "Owh kamu" tapi cepat keluar dari sana dulu ini sudah tengah malam. Jangan tidur disana!" perintah Masshiro samibil menarik tangan Midorima keluar

Namun, bukannya keluar Midorima malah menarik masuk Masshiro untuk ikut kedalam _bathtub_. #Byurrrr

"Eh? Midorima-kun?"

"...Uhm.." gumam Midorima

"Anoo, bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

Muka Masshiro benar-benar sudah memerah ia berada tepat di depan Midorima dalam keadaan dua orang yang sama-sama basah didalam air dan Midorima tidak berkata apa-apa hanya memandangnya. Perlahan-lahan Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Fuhhh..."Midorima meniup tengkuk leher Masshiro

"M-Mi-Midorima-kun?" Masshiro memundurkan badannya menjauh namun tangannya terpeleset air membuat dia malah membuat badannya maju dan mendarat tepat di dada Midorima

"Baumu?"

"Bau?" tanya Masshiro sambil mengendu-endus badannya

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Midorima lalu ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi

"APA MAKSUDNYA ITU? UDAH BUAT ORANG MALU MALAH BILANG BAU?"teriak Masshiro kesal sendirian lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi juga

"Oya? Kenapa ini tengah malam kalian basah begitu berduaan?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba muncul

"Akashi?" kata Masshiro setengah kaget melihat Akashi tiba-tiba muncul

"Shintarou, ternyata lebih cepat dalam menyerang dan bertindak,ya?"

"Apa? Nih, pakai handuk,bodoh. Dalamanmu terlihat jelas."

Masshiro menengok kearah badannya terlihat jelas dalaman yang ia kenakan karena dia hanyak menggunakan piyama tipis.

"..."Masshiro tidak merespons apapun ia menggambil baju ganti lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lagi

"Kenapa Akashi?"

"Bukan apa-apa jangan-jangan kamu sudah tertular Incubus bawahanmu itu?"

"B-Bukan urusanmu." jawab Midorima keluar lagi Tsundere-nya

Keesokan Paginya

Masshiro pagi-pagi sekali segera menemui Kuroko sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Kamu yakin Masshiro-chan? Aku sebenarnya masih tidak bisa mengizinkanmu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berpasangan dengan _roommate-_mu itu atau orang lain."

"Aku mohon Tetsu-san. Aku akan menjelaskan alasannya padamu nanti namun untuk sekarang ini aku mohon kamu bisa menghormati keputusanku."

"Ada satu syaratnya. Jika kamu berhasil mengalahkanku dalam latihan di pelajaran olahraga hari ini aku akan menerima keputusanmu."

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

"Kamu menerimanya? Seberapa bagusnya sih orang yang berpasangan denganmu itu? Ini adalah tahun terakhir aku bisa bersamamu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi sejak kamu meninggalkan desa."

Masshiro memang merupakan teman masa kecil Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka berdua berasal dari desa yang sama. Desa para Yuusha(Pahlawan). Namun, sejak Masshiro diketahui sebagai anak _Half-Demon_ ia diusir paksa dari desanya. Dan saat bertemu lagi dengan Masshiro di sekolah ini Kuroko menganggap ini takdir. Ia harus menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mereka berdua terpisah lagi.

"Baiklah, untuk pelajaran olahraga kali ini diadakan sebagai latihan sebelum event _Witch Hunting. _Kalian bebas memilih siapa saja. Arena pertarungan adalah seluruh bagian sekolah. Sekolah sudah di lindungi barrier jadi tidak masalah kalian menggunakan kekuatan seperti apapun."

Setelah pengumuman itu beberapa anak segera mencari rivalnya. Pertandingan kali ini adalah latihan antara kelas 2-A dan 2-B. Murasakibara tidak masuk dalam daftar karena kekuatannya untuk supporting bukan menyerang lawan. Berikut daftarnya:

Kagami Taiga vs Aomine Daiki (Pertarungan antara pengguna kekuatan Esper)

Kise Ryouta vs Himuro Tatsuya (?)

Shuuzo Masshiro vs Kuroko Tetsuya(Pertarungan antara Yuusha)

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja Masshiro-chan. Tenang saja kamu tidak akan mengalami luka apapun karena setelah aku mengeluarkan pedang itu kamu akan langsung kalah tanpa luka apapun. Bangkitlah MURAMA-."

Belum selesai Kuroko memanggil pedangnya. Masshiro terlebih dahulu meneriakkan nama pedangnya. Dari bawah tanah muncul sinar yang menyilaukan lalu munculah pedang yang Masshiro teriakan.

"EXCALIBUR..."

"Masshiro-chan? Kamu serius menggunakannya disini?"

"Iya, aku tidak akan segan-segan." jawab Masshiro dengan serius lalu mencabut pedangnya yang setinggi tubuhnya itu

Kuroko Tetsuya juga sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan mengeluarkan pedang andalannya semudah itu. Excalibur adalah pedang legendaris tidak ada yang bisa mencabutnya hanya dia seorang Shuuzo Masshiro yang mampu mencabutnya setelah berabad-abad tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencabutnya.

"MURAMASA." teriak Kuroko juga

Muramasa adalah pedang yang dapat memotong apapun. Selama pertarungan Kuroko dan Masshiro didesa Muramasa menganggap Excalibur pedang terbaik dan belum pernah ada yang bisa merusak atau memotongnya hingga saat ini. Namun semua itu hanya ilusi. Masshiro sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan Excaliburnya. Ia hanya menggunakan teknik biasa.

"Sennen Blade."

Sennen Blade adalah teknik 1000 pedang. Seribu pedang itu adalah pedang biasa dan lemah yang Masshiro kumpulkan. Pedang itu muncul dari bawah tanah tepat dibawah kaki Kuroko. Saat Kuroko sibuk menebas satu persatu pedang yang dianggapnya lemah dan berkualitas buruk itu Masshiro maju mengayunkan pedangnya yang lain yang dia ambil sembarangan di sekitar arena. Masshiro mengayunkan pedang itu tepat di depan leher Kuroko. Sangat cepat. Begitu pula dengan pertandingan ini.

"Aku kalah. Masshiro-chan memang sangat baik dalam menggunakan strategi. Siapa yang sangka kekuatan Sennen Blade yang aku suruh kamu buang itu ternyata bisa mengalahkanku."

"Sudah aku bilang sama sekali tidak ada pedang yang tidak berguna. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengeluarkan pedang itu sekarang."

"Maksudmu Excalibur sudah tidak bisa lagi kamu guna-"

"Iya, tidak perlu dibahas sekarang. Pertarungan sudah selesai. Aku bersyukur tidak ada yang terluka di sini."

"Baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu bersama pasangan barumu itu tapi jangan sampai kalah ya? Itu akan memalukan klan Yuusha jika kamu kalah."jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum

Sementara itu pertandingan antara Kagami dan Aomine. Secara mengejutkan dimenangkan oleh Aomine. Kagami menundukan wajahnya. Masshiro segera berlari kearahnya lalu saat itu juga Masshiro menggumumkan pasangannya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaranmu. Ayo kita latihan bersama nanti dan berpasangan sampai event_ Witch Hunting_ selesai."

"Kamu serius? Kamu tidak lihat aku baru saja kalah?"

"Aku akan membantumu agar kamu bisa menang." jawab Masshiro dengan tersenyum

"Maaf, Shuuzo-chan aku tidak bisa menerima bantuanmu jika kamu masih memaksa untuk membantuku karena kasihan kepadaku. Aku permisi dulu."

Setelah pelajaran melelahkan di pagi hari. Hari inipun berakhir. Masshiro memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia masih memandangi tangannya yang sedikit terbakar. Pedang para Yuusha sebenarnya adalah pedang suci karena itu sejak kekuatan _Half- Demon_ bangkit dan semakin kuat sejak dewasa ia sudah tidak cocok lagi menggunakan pedang suci itu.

"Oya, Shin-chan tidak ada disini? Malah aku lihat ada orang yang mau Orgasms dengan bantal guling Shin-chan."

Masshiro tidak sadar sejak tadi ia memeluk guling orang lain. Karena ia tidur tidak menggunakan guling.

"Kamu siapa ya?"

"Are? Shin-chan tidak pernah mengenalkanku padamu? Yasudahlah suatu hari nanti kamu juga akan mengenalku. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Keesokan harinya Masshiro masih merasa mengantuk dan ia memutuskan untuk istirahat di bawah masih berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Kagami mau di tolong. Akhirnya karena kepikiran terus menerus membuat Masshiro lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Dalam Mimpi

"Hime-sama. Aku berjanji aku akan segera kembali padamu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"T-Tunggu. Boleh aku menciummu untuk salam perpisahan?"

Dalam bayangan itu Masshiro merasa ingin mencium orang itu namun ia menolak dan menyuruh Masshiro mundur.

"Maaf, Hime-sama aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Yang mulia raja akan marah besar jika melihat kita seperti ini."

"T-Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Hime-sama sudah milik pangeran lain. Aku disini hanya bertugas menjaga kerajaan ini dan melindungi Hime-sama."

Seketika itu juga orang itu menghilang dari pandangan Masshiro dan tidak lama kemudian Masshiro membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat membuka matanya Kise tepat berada di depan mukanya menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti ingin menciumnya.

"K-Kise-kun? Kenapa kamu disini?"

"Aku mau- tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi sensei menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu."

"Oke. Terima kasih informasinya."

Masshiro segera bangun menuju kantor guru. Sensei menyuruh Masshiro untuk bersiap-siap pada event Witch Hunting yang akan dilaksanakan dalam beberapa hari lagi. Setelah selesai bertemu sensei, Masshiro menuju ke kamar Kagami untuk membujuknya sekali lagi.

"Tunggu Shiro-chin aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar boleh?"

"Owh, ada apa Atsushi-kun?"

"Apa kamu sudah mengingatku siapa dimasa lalu?"

"Uhm, gomen. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun di kehidupan masa laluku."

"Aku hanya ingin kamu bisa sedikit mengingatku lebih dulu sebelum kamu ingat denga Kise-chin. Baiklah aku permisi dulu. Semoga kamu berhasil pada event nanti."

"Ah, Atsushi-kun juga. Kamu pair dengan siapa?"

"Muro-chin. Aku sekelas dengannya."

"Owh, Himuro-san kah? Oke, semoga kamu juga berhasil."

Akhirnya, setelah kamu menemui Kagami sekali lagi ia mau menerima penjelasanmu dan ia bersedia berpasangan denganmu. Event Witch Hunting akhirnya dimulai. Seluruh siswa pergi menuju utara pulau dimana para penyihir berkumpul. Berikut adalah daftar pasangan yang pergi ke utara:

1. Shuuzo Masshiro dan Kagami Taiga

2. Aomine Daiki dan Sakurai Ryou

3. Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari

4. Himuro Tatsuya dan Murasakibara Atsushi

5. Reo Mabuchi dan Chihiro Mayuzumi

6. Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya

7. Teppei Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga Jyuunpei

8. Akashi Seijuuro dan Imayoshi

Perburuan penyihir dimulai pukul 6 pagi yang akan berlangsung selama 24 jam. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Masshiro, waktu yang ia punya hanya sampai jam 12 malam sebelum bulan purnama membuat Kagami kehilangan kendali. Tantanga terbesar Masshiro kali ini juga karena selain memburu para penyihir ia harus melindungi Kagami agar tidak tertangkap dan selama itu juga ia harus mencari kakaknya.

Tim Midorima dan Takao

Tim Midorima dan Takao yang sampai di markas para penyihir terlebih dahulu. Tempat yang mereka datangi ini adalah gedung kosong dengan sepuluh lantai. Tempatnya sudah sangat kotor dan tidak terawat karena tidak digunakan sejak lama.

"Master, Selamat datang. Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda untuk memberikan informasi. Tugas saya sudah berakhir disini." Kata seseorang wanita misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam gedung itu

"Silahkan laporkan apa saja yang kamu lakukan selama ini." jawab Midorima memberikan instruksi

Sambil wanita itu menjelaskan pada Midorima. Tim Aomine dan Sakurai tidak sengaja juga melewati jalur itu karena penasaran akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Saya samapai saat ini belum mengetahui siapa pimpinan mereka namun sepertinya rencana mereka untuk mencari obat keabadian tinggal sedikit lagi dan jika mereka tidak bisa mengambil kekuatan Master maka yang menjadi incaran selanjutnya adalah dirinya."

"Gawat, Shin-chan. Bukannya dia satu tim dengan vampire yang kekuatannya lemah itu?"'

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Kita harus segera mencarinya dan membantunya."

"Kontrak master dan servant harus segera dilaksanakan malam ini,kan? Kalau tidak kita harus menunggu sebulan lagi."

"Anoo, Summimasen Aomine-san. Kita harus bagaimana? Kita harus sembunyi disini atau jalan terus ke depan?"

"Kita harus segera maju ke depan. Orang itu pasti ada disini. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Aomine segera pergi dari tempat itu

"Shin-chan, tadi ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan kita. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudahlah, fokus kita sekarang cari Masshiro, lakukan kontrak itu segera sebelum ia memberikan darahnya pada vampire itu."

"Satsuki Momoi siap melayani anda master. Saya penasaran dengan cewek itu."

Tim Teppei dan Hyuuga

Teppei dan Hyuuga berada di belakan gedung kosong tempat pertemuan Midorima. Mereka sudah memulai pertarungan. Di belakang gedung itu terdapat kotak hitam besar dimana di dalamnya ada Teppei,Hyuuga dan seorang musuh.

"Wuah, ada seorang esper Pneumakinesis,kah? Ini merepotkan juga. Mampu memanipulasi ruangan tanpa oksigen. Hentikan sajalah ini semua, bukankah partnermu juga kesakitan?"

"Tenang saja Hyuuga, aku baik-baik saja. Kamu fokus saja pada udara di sekitar dia."

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanmu,bodoh."

"Jadi, maumu apa kita sama-sama tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku mau tanya kepadamu sekarang, Dimana pimpinanmu sekarang?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku sangat membenci orang yang terang-terangan sepertimu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu akan memberitahukannya."

"Ini adlaah tahun terakhirku disekolah ini. Aku pastikan tidak ada lagi penyihir sepertimu yang menyalahgunakan kekuatannya."

#La..la..lala..nom..nom..lalala

"Suara apa itu?"

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mendengar suara dari luar jika kita berada dalam BlackBox milikku ini?"

#DUARRR

Tidak berapa lama kemudian kotak hitam itu retak dan menghilang. Diluar ternyata sudah ada tim lain yang membantu.

"Bodoh sekali! Sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku di luar seperti ini."

"Maaf, Hanamiya Makoto-kun, tapi ini semua sudah berakhir sejak kamu menginjakan kaki disini."

"Maaf, Minna-san sejak kalian semua mendengar suara itu maka tidak beberapa lama lagi kalian akan mengalami Paralyse. Oyasuminasai, Hanamiya-san."

Tidak perlu waktu lama Teppei,Hyuuga dan seorang penyihir yang bernama Hanamiiya itu tumbang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan berbicara walaupun mereka masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kerja bagus Mayu-chan. Aku padamu."

"Wuah, jangan nempel-nempel Reo-san."

Tim Masshiro dan Kagami

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Sejauh ini Masshiro dan Kagami sudah berhasil menangkap 5 penyihir. Namun, disaat mereka beristirahat untuk memulihkan keadaan penyihir lainnya sudah datang lagi dan kali ini mereka kurang beruntung karena kedatangan penyihir satu ini.

"WUAH,APA INI?" teriak Masshiro tiba-tiba karena ada akar yang tiba-tiba melilit kakinya

"Shuuzo-chan! Tunggu aku akan menolongmu."

Dengan cepat akar-akar itu membelit seluruh tubuh Masshiro dan yang lebih parah akar-akar itu mulai masuk kedalam baju dan rok Masshiro.

"T-Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Masshiro dengan muka yang memerah karena terasa sangat geli ketika akar-akar itu masuk kedalam bajunya

Pedang yang berada di tangan Masshiro juga lepas. Kagami berusaha untuk mengamilnya namun pedang itu seketika di injak oleh orang asing. Saat Kagami ingin melihat wajah orang itu, Kagami di tendang dan terlempar kebelakang.

"Oy, Oy ada apa ini? Fanservice buat yang lihat? Itu hanya akar pohon yang melilit tubuhmu. Bahkan itu bukan tentacle gurita. Kenapa mukamu begitu? Benar-benar pervert."

"L-Lepaskan Shuuzo-chan sekarang juga!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kamu lakukan? Bahkan jika aku menyentuhnya sekarangpun tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan,kan?"

Saat dalam keadaan terjepit itulah muncul tim Kise dan Kuroko. Kuroko menebas semua akar yang membelit Masshiro dan Kise menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjauhkan lelaki itu dari Masshiro.

"TERTULISLAH DARI ATAS LANGIT YANG BEGITU LUAS TURUNLAH DAN BAWAKANLAH HUKUMANMU KEPADA ORANG ITU. "

Kise berteriak sambil mengucapkan mantra. Kekuatan Kise yang bisa mencopy kekuatan orang lain dalam sekali lihat sangat berguna saat ini. Kali ini dia mencopy kekuatan kuno yaitu Mantra Pengucapan yang membuat segala ucapan dari mantra kuno itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Mantra yang di ucapkan itu membuat Haizaki yang di tunjuk Kise sambil mengucapkan mantranya membuat dia tersambar petir.

"Masshiro-chan. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kuroko khawatir padamu

"Masshiro-cchi sebaiknya serahkan orang ini pada kami. Silahkan kamu cari kakakmu sekarang. Waktumu tidak banyak,kan?"

"Minna-san, terima kasih banyak. Maaf, aku merepotkan kalian. Ayo, Kagami-kun!"

Akhirnya tim Masshiro dan Kagami menyerahkan itu kepada tim lain dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Waktu semakin sempit dan mendekati jam 12 malam dimana bulan purnama penuh terjadi. Mereka akhirnya sampai di ujung utara dari pulau itu. Mereka berada di tengah hamparan pasir pantai yang luas. Ini seperti pelabuhan di utara pulau ini.

"Atsushi-kun?"

"Ada apa ini? Atsushi sadarlah!" teriak Masshiro sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Murasakibara

"Tatsuya, Ada apa ini."

"Larilah, Taiga. Sekarang kalian berdua tidak bisa menghadapinya."

Masih bingung dengan keadaan itu. Masshiro kembali membelakan kedua matanya. Kakaknya yang tercinta muncul dihadapannya. Dia sedang bertarung dengan Akashi. Beberapa pohon kelapa di pantai tumbang setelah di sentuh Akashi.

"Nii-sama. Tunggu Nii-sama! Aku perlu berbicara denganmu."

"ARGHHHHHHH!" teriak Kagami tiba-tiba

Reaksinya terhadap bulan purnama ini ternyata lebih cepat dari yang dia duga. Keadaan ini membuat Masshiro bingung. Di pangkuan tangannya saat ini Murasakibara sedang terbaring pingsan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya kakakmu sedang bertarung dengan Akashi dan yang lebih parah dari keadaan ini adalah Kagami yang kehilangan kesadarannya dimalam bulan purnama penuh ini.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya, chapter ini selesai juga dengan penuh tanda tanya di tengah pertarungan mereka semua. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan maaf jika belum sempat dibalas. Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya..

Preview Chapter 2:

"Pantai! I'am Coming! Summer Holiday yeah!"

"Sebagai servant baru dari Midorin. Aku harus mengetesmu sekarang! Jika kamu mati di sini maka kamu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk melindunginya."

"Masshiro-chan, aku menentangmu untuk menjalani kontrak master dan servant itu."


End file.
